galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matoombo
Matoombo appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Matoombo is a double bladed sword welding cotton ball-like titan and is one of the Ten Terrors, and one of the few that turned good. Matoombo first showed himself in the twenty-eighth episode, when helped Sculpin and Gekkor to defeat Leanbow. In the thirtieth episode, Matoombo was chosen by the Stone to attack the surface world. Matoombo began his rampage on the surface world by collecting all the electricity in the area. He encountered the rangers and easily defeated both Titan Megazord and Solar Streak Megazord. However, he confused the Rangers when he said, "Stay out of my way, and I will not hurt anyone." After he disappeared, the Rangers split up to look for him. The first one to find him was Vida, who witnessed him save a boy. She pointed out that if he kept helping the Master, everyone would be killed. Xander arrived to fight him, but Vida stopped both of them and tried to convince him. Matoombo turned good and stopped his attack. However, Matoombo had been chosen to become the Master's vessel, and Gekkor soon came looking for him. Vida grabbed Jenji and took him aboard the Solar Streak, protecting him as they looked for the Lake of Lament--where Matoombo could sleep and prevent the Master from controlling his body. Itassis sent Xander, the least likely person, to help Vida. They managed to trick Gekkor, and Matoombo made it to the lake but was combined with the Master by Sculpin before he could escape. Matoombo's body was then horrifically mutated, hatched and was melted as the Master was reborn. After the Master was destroyed, Matoombo got his body back and became a DJ in-training along with Vida working with her at the Rock Porium, which causes a dance party in the place. Personality of Matoombo is much more different than the other Terrors. Unlike other Terrors Matoombo is kind-hearted, friendly and compassionate. Like Itassis, Matoombo is not interested in harming others unless it's necessary. Matoombo also has a kind and gentle heart; he will save the lives of children should they be in danger. He was shown to be good friend of Vida. This makes him one of very few Terrors that turned to the side of Good. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Being one of the Ten Terrors, Matoombo is indeed strong capable do battle with Koragg and even get upper-hand, but he still not powerful enough to best Koragg in battle. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his strength, Matoombo is also a skilled fighter. * '''Size Changing: Like the other Terrors, Matoombo can change his size at will. * Energy Shield: From his left hand, Matoombo can produce an energy shield, is is powerful enough to block the attacks from both the Titan Megazord and the Solar Streak Megazord. * Lighting Beam: Motoombo can fire yellow lighting beams from his hands. Arsenals * Double Bladed Sword: Matoombo is armed with a large two bladed sword for melee combat, it is strong enough to break Koragg's shield and take down both the Titan Megazord and the Solar Streak Megazord with one swing. ** Lighting Empowerment: Matoombo can also charge up his sword with yellow lighting to incress his power. ** Lighting Orb: Matoombo can summon a large ball of lighting from his sword that can absorb electricity from other places. See Also * Hades Warrior God Titan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Cameron Rhodes Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe